The present invention relates generally to a holder for cupcakes and more specifically, to a cupcake holder which is used in the baking of a cupcake and as a novelty cupcake dispenser.
The traditional baking pan for cupcakes comprises a tray with a plurality of cupcake depressions. The cupcake dough or batter is placed into the depressions and the tray is placed in the oven for baking. After baking, the tray is removed from the oven and the cupcakes are removed from the tray. The most common problem in cupcake baking is the burning or scorching of the outer portion of the cupcake which is in contact with the tray. Another common problem in cupcake baking is the sticking of the cupcake to the tray. This makes it very difficult to remove the cupcake from the tray and very often results in breaking up of the cupcake or the tearing away of the outer portions of the cupcake. These problems are alleviated somewhat by placing paper cups in the depressions of the tray and pouring the batter into the paper cups. After baking, the paper cup and cake are removed as a unit. However, the use of paper cups does not completely eliminate the problem of uneven baking or burning. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a cupcake holder for baking which provides uniform baking of the cupcake.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a cupcake holder for baking which eliminates the problem of removing the cupcake from the holder after baking.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a cupcake holder for baking which also serves as a novelty dispensing device for the cupcake after baking.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a cupcake holder for baking which is capable of holding a single cupcake and is connectable to other similar cupcake holders.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a cupcake holder which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
These and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.